criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Country for Rich Mans
No Country for Rich Mans is the thirteenth fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the third case of the Oldest Island district in the fictional city of Little Hollow.' Case Background After clarifying the doubts of the previous case, the police chief and the player are invited to the McCoy’s Mansion, which are attended by Anthony, who takes the opportunity to speak ill of their commercial opponent, Sonia Stevenson. Anthony also takes the opportunity to point out the people who were in the house: his wife Ethel McCoy who is a writer, the socialite influencer Johann Sandson and her stepdaughter, heir to the industry and folk singer Clara McKenzie. After a while he goes to get a drink and a scream is heard in another room, which leads the player to investigate the mansion's kitchen. There we find Anthony, killed with a spear into his forehead. The police chief Gerard Muñoz immediately commands the player to inspect the site and talk to the suspects. Thus we find that the relationship between Ethel and Anthony looked affected by the industrial activity he performed. We also see that Johann was not thinking positively about the business of McCoy, saying that the negligence of Anthony to do business would cause the fall of Fast Build. And we learned that Clara has no interest in running the industry of his father because she is only interested in the music and freedom, but he wasn’t going to accept his opinion. In the middle of the investigation we discovered that two other people were in the Mansion McCoy at the time of the crime: the housekeeper Diana Clarisse showing particularly dislike to the way in which her employer handled business and treated his employees, and Frida Flowers claiming to be a neighbor of the victim although this is impossible because she was the neighbor of the victim of a previous case. Finally we find that the evidence points to Diana Clarisse as the murderer of his boss. When we arrested her she immediately admitted guilt and explains that the victim was to implemented the arbitrary dismissals and they were unfair to the rights of workers and immoral, so she had to do something for these workers; because she has children starting hard work too. In court, the judge Fayolle declare that self-justice is never the solution and the accused must have fix things by peaceful means. Diana stated that she performed a lot of campaigns for the rights of workers, but she was never heard. The sentence was looked full of social burden and therefore could not be very high: 10 years in prison, with a chance of parole after 8 years. Victim *Anthony McCoy (Spear stuck in the forehead) Murder Weapon *'Spear' Killer *Diana Clarisse Suspects Suspect Profile * The suspect uses anti-aging cream. * The suspect knows music. * The suspect practices rifle shooting. Suspect Profile * The suspect uses anti-aging cream. * The suspect knows music. Suspect Profile * The suspect knows music. * The suspect practices rifle shooting. * The suspect has green eyes. * The suspect is 45 or younger. Suspect Profile * The suspect knows music. * The suspect practices rifle shooting. * The suspect is 45 or younger. Suspect Profile * The suspect uses anti-aging cream. * The suspect knows music. * The suspect practices rifle shooting. * The suspect has green eyes. * The suspect is 45 or younger. Killer´s Profile * The killer uses anti-aging cream. * The killer knows music. * The killer practices rifle shooting. * The killer has green eyes. * The killer is 45 or younger. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= * Investigate Mansion Kitchen (Clues: Victim’s Body, Spear) ** Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer is 45 or younger, Clues: Bloody Note) *** '''''Examine Bloody Note (Clues: Musical Notes) *** Compare Musical Notes (Clues: Colonial Theme) ** Analyse Colonial Theme (6:00:00, KP: The killer knows music) *** Examine Spear (Clues: White Sustance) *** Analyse White Sustance (4:00:00, KP: The killer uses anti-aging cream) * Talk with the victim’s wife ** Investigate Fast Build CEO Offices (Clues: Locked Box, Victim’s Cellphone) *** Unlock Locked Box (Clues: Papers Box) *** Examine Papers Box (Clues: Fadded Testament) *** See Fadded Testament (Clues: Clara being the heir of Fast Build) *** Interrogate Clara about her heir condition *** Analyse Victim’s Cellphone (9:00:00, Clues: Johann’s Rude Message) *** Confront Johann Sandson about his rude message * Go the Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= * Investigate McCoy’s Warehouse (Clues: Locked Laptop, Broken Whiskey Bottle) ** Examine Locked Computer (Clues: Victim’s Laptop) *** Analyse Victim’s Laptop (6:00:00, Clues: Arbitrary Dismissals File) *** Talk with the housekeeper of the McCoy family about being fired ** Take a sample of the Broken Whiskey Bottle (Clues: Blood Sample) *** Analyse Blood Sample (Clues: Anthony and Johann’s Blood) *** Confront Johann about his fight with the victim * Interrogate the ``neighbor´´ of the victim ** Investigate Kitchen Window (Clues: Watered Paper, Victim’s Bag) *** Examine Watered Paper (Clues: Spear’s Plan) *** Analyse Spear’s Plan (15:00:00, KP: The killer practices rifle shooting) *** Examine Victim’s Bag (Clues: Broken Paper) *** Repair Broken Paper (Clues: ``You’re not my father!´´ Message) *** Ask Clara McKenzie about the message *** Interrogate Ethel about the relationship between his daughter and her husband * Go the Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= * Investigate Barrels (Clues: Fadded Victim’s Photo, Cookies) ** Examine Fadded Victim’s Photo (Clues: Gunned Photo of Diana) *** Confront Diana about hating Anthony ** Ask Frida about his cookies in the McCoy’s Warehouse * Investigate Anthony’s Desk (Clues: Eyelashes) ** Analyse Eyelashes (6:00:00, KP: The killer has green eyes) * Arrest the killer * Go to Additional Investigation (2 Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= * Talk with Ethel McCoy about his husband ** Investigate Mansion Kitchen (Clues: Ripped Manuscript) *** Examine Ripped Manuscript (Clues: Anthony McCoy’s Biography by Ethel McCoy) *** Give back the Manuscript to Ethel (Reward: Burger) *** Investigate Barrels (Clues: Fadded Paper) *** Examine Fadded Paper (Clues: Photo of Strangers) *** Compare Stranger’s Face (Clues: Ethel and Anthony’s Weeding Picture) *** Give the Picture to Ethel (Reward: 20,000 coins) * See what Frida wants ** Talk with Johann Sandson about the restricting office *** Investigate Fast Build CEO Offices (Clues: Saint Francis Church Files) *** Analyse Saint Francis Church Files (9:00:00, Clues: The church will be demolished) *** Send the news to Frida *** Tell the news to Clara (Reward: Guitar and Vest) * Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases